


Forever and always

by heppiki



Series: Bughead prompts [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Betty and Jughead live together, Endgame Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Engagement, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Love, Love Confessions, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heppiki/pseuds/heppiki
Summary: Peek to my different story (non-existant yet)Engagement
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: Bughead prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649620
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Forever and always

**Author's Note:**

> A little idea appeared in my mind and I just had to write it down. So, here you are... Hope you'll enjoy.

They were sitting among the air thick with loads of different soothing scents. The warmth caressing their skin with the familiar softness. The skin on her cheeks slightly flushed, and slow exhales escaping her lips. She sighed with an evident pleasure and pushed her back further against his chest, relaxing, and she could swear she literally felt all the pressure that earlier held her shoulders leaving her body. His healthily muscular arms quietly snaked around her waist and pressed her even harder against him. They stayed embraced while inhaling the scent of roses, freshness and happiness. It all felt right, it was a perfect evening, but it all had started few weeks earlier... 

\- I'm gonna propose to her!- Archie's brows flew up and his expression was indescribable the minute he heard his friend's idea. It took him a moment to process and understand what was happening, but after he finally took in the information and comprehended, he beamed. Immediately, his friend found himself in ginger guy's arms. Hard pats on the back and sweet words mumbled right into the crook of raven haired boy's neck, made Jughead's heart grow. It was good to see all the support his friend was willing to give him. 'Thanks man' and pat on the back was all Jughead was able to do. 

\- God, I can't believe you're gonna get married, Jug - Archie was weeping. - I'm so happy for the two of you. 

\- Thanks, Arch, but she hasn't even said 'yes' yet, so hold your enthusiasm until we actually announce we're engaged. 

\- Do you have a ring? - suddenly the red headed changed his mood from moved to curious. 

\- Not yet, but something had already caught my eye - Jughead straightened and grinned proudly. - It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. It couldn't be more perfect. 

And he was right. It was perfect. The ring was golden and had a medium-sized emerald placed between the two straps that snaked around it. The gem was sparkling with the most intense shade of green even in the dimmest light. It was like a forest after the rain and it shone like sun trying to escape its destiny of being held back by the thickness and amount of leaves. Two golden straps that were actually two little snakes held the emerald still with both their heads. Little shiny eyes, two small diamonds were placed on sides of either raptile's head just above their little parted mouths. And their tails tangled together at the opposite side of the ring. Jughead could swear it was a handwork, all the details proving him right. 

While walking down one of the many New York's streets he happened to pass a jewelry shop. It was nothing unusual, just a man passing all the different kinds of stores while walking his way to some meeting. But, this was an unique moment as Jughead's eye got caught and his attention drawn to a little object, a piece of jewelry that was about to change everything. He didn't have to think of this twice, because just as he captured the glitter of that beautiful little thing everything became clear. It was the colour of her eyes, and it was perfectly mirrored by the emerald, and that had convinced him. It was time. They'd been together for almost two years now, and there was this strange feeling in his gut that told him he must've done this. That's how he knew and was entirely sure about the idea of him marrying the woman from his dreams. 

So, after he finally filled Archie with every detail, he rushed back to the small shop that suddenly had held his whole future. Jughead bought the ring after it was placed in snowy white velvet box, and carried it home carefully as if his life depended on what was going to happen to that box, and partly, it did. He was ready, couldn't be more ready. He even came up with a plan: 'how to propose'. It was a perfect time, because Betty and him were about to celebrate their two year anniversary in, like two weeks. He had decided to do this on that day. Perfect. He could already imagine the whole scenario: dimmed lights, rose petals all over the floor, and the two of them sitting amongst an uncomfortable amount of lit candles; so in love, with tears gathering behind their eyelids, and bright smiles crossing their flushed faces. 

So, the day before the due date he had spent a fortune on roses, the best possible champain, and candles with the sweetest scents. There was a bit of a change in his plan, but he decided that now, it was even better. 

Betty had to get up earlier because of the promotion that was given to her at her job. Now suddenly, she became a lot busier. She had to be at the office on earlier hours and was kept there long after she was supposed to leave and go home. Her phone alarm rang for few long moments, but surprisingly, it still didn't manage to wake her sleepy roommate up. He laid there, just beside her, looking so peaceful with every muscle on his face loosened up, and disheveled hair. She traced her fingertips down his bare chest, just because she longed for a contact with another body, most likely - his. His pale milky skin slightly flushed of the heat he emanated with. Two years, Betty's thoughts echoed in her mind, it's been two years since the day they had a blind date organized by her best friend, Veronica. It'd passed so fast, like a blink of an eye. 

Betty remembered that day as if it was yesterday. She remembered walking into the modern place that was one of the best restaurants in town (dinner surely booked and organized by Veronica), and this weird, suddenly foreign feeling with which her red silk dress had clung to her body. She had straightened any possible creases out flatly with her hands and took the first, actually the most important step. As she took in the sight of restaurant's inside she felt her body stiffen at the sight of a man, quite handsome man, she thought back then. He'd looked nervous, though certainly wasn't as nervous as she was. And then, everything she could focus on was the way his breath hitched, eyelids and muscles on his face budged, and his jaw clenched lightly when he saw her.  
She had never anticipated that they would end up in a true relationship, especially as meaningful and full of love. But they made it, and now it's two years later and the man that was technically a stranger sitting across the table from her, was now quietly snoring while laying in THEIR bed with her. He was beautiful, and she loved him so much it hurt. 

But she had to leave him for the day, the thought making her heart clench tightly. She sighed as she pressed her heated cheek to the side of his chest. She didn't want this... to leave and go to work. She wanted to celebrate. That day was a big deal for both of them, because none of them had ever managed to last in a relationship for over a year, let alone two! They were soul mates by no doubt, she could feel it. Sure, she had been with other guys before they even met, but it was never IT, it was never meant to last long enough. And about Jughead, well, he, of course, opened up to her and told her everything about his one and only featherlight crush and how it faded the minute his and that girl lips crushed. He was the one for her and she was certainly the one for him. 

Work, right, work was now her top priority, just for few hours though. She couldn't wait for their evening; flowers, candles a romantic dinner and HIM. God, him, most likely dressed smart (and it always started goosebumps all over her skin), his blue ocean eyes shimmering in a dim light of candles and his perfect lips greeting her softly, and later that night doing probably something less soft and, well... more naughty. 

After her work was finally done for the day she caught a cab to their apartment. Her excitement died as plainly spent hours at work were passing by, and the tiredness took its place. And when she eventually stood in front of the door to the apartment she suddenly started to feel anxious and kind of pathetic, all at once. She spent the whole day apart from the love of her life and she felt terrible about this. She didn't even have a bit of energy left for their imaginably perfect evening. But abruptly, something sweet and soft touched the senses of her nose. He definitely organized something for her. God, he must've spent so much time doing this. 

She fished out keys to the apartment from her purse and reached the door. The sight that hit her then took her breath away. There was a path made of rose petals, and there were candles lining it up on each side. She'd decided to follow, and as she did it ushered her to the bathroom where another mysteriously unfamiliar sight drew her attention. 

The tub was prepared for the bath, and candles and flowers continued their path. The smell floating in the air was soothing and Betty suddenly felt better. And there was Jughead with matches lighting up the rest of the candles that was placed around the tub. He leaned further to reach the last one and as he did Betty couldn't help but to finally inform him about her presence. She made a whine of happiness and cried out his name with evident pleasure in her voice. He turned around at the sound of her whining and grinned. 

\- Hey - she whispered softly leaving her jacket and purse laying on the threshold, and started to slowly close a distance between them. When she finally managed to land in his arms he drew their foreheads together and also whispered his answer:  
\- Happy anniversary. 

She smacked their lips together slightly, and then clung to his body while they embraced. 

\- I love you - these three sweetest words escaped her mouth as she pressed her cheek against his shoulder. She felt his palm trace across her back and reach her hair, caressing every inch of her skin, even though hidden beneath the layer of her clothing. 

\- I love you, too - the sugary sound of his voice, soothing. He thoroughly kissed her temple relaxing quite bit. They were stuck in embrace and they didn't care. They were together after all, and nothing else mattered. Abruptly, something had changed in Jughead's demeanour. He pulled away hurriedly and looked a bit concerned. She frowned in question and he got a little closer again. 

\- Are you ok? - concert audible in his voice. He touched her cheek lightly and suddenly, his behaviour started making sense. He was nervous, but why? Why could he be nervous? She had no idea but she also decided not to move the topic. 

\- Yeah, Juggie. I'm great - she answered with a tiny giggle. This, probably exaggerated concern cheered her up a bit. He was so sweet to be worried about her, although, she felt as it was unnecessary. A small but genuine smile crossed his face, concern fading a little. - Is that all for me? - she inquired quirking her eyebrows mischiviously. 

\- For us - that was all he said and she didn't need any more words. The look in his eyes equally loving as inviting. Betty reached her collar and started unbuttoning her cream coloured shirt. He kissed her then, pressing his lips hard against hers while she was undressing. They started a fight between their tongues. His hands exploring her body in a familiar move that he liked to repeat every time they were intimate.  
The bathroom floor was good enough, at least that's what they had told themselves while going through several orgasms. 

After everything, they just laid there wrapped in each other's arms and kissing softly from time to time. Betty was beaming with happiness and Jughead could tell it was already a good day for her. Little did she know, oh, this day was going to be even better. He was about to make their second anniversary unforgettable. 

\- Hey hun? - He still held his hands tightly around her waist, but also tried to lean away a little that he could clearly see her slightly red face. - Maybe we take a bath, huh? 

His eyes shinning with desire and she just couldn't resist the urge to kiss him. After they entangled a bit, she pulled away so she could face him. Her bright smile intoxicating. 

\- I like that idea - he was so in love with every part of her, and having an opportunity to hear her voice in that most loving and softest tone was marvelous. He loved it, too, and even though he was already so sure about the amount of want he put into the idea of marrying her, she was reassuring him more every minute. He wanted to be able to call this wonderful woman his wife. And of course, there was no doubt that she would say 'yes'. 

Finally, after they cuddled few more minutes, they sat up and then slowly moved to the tub. Jughead started feeling some anxiety blossom deep inside of him. The most important moment of his life was right around the corner, and though he couldn't be more certain about everything, he was a bit anxious, too. He was just about to make such a big move, it nearly scared him. He kept silently telling himself to calm down, and that everything will be just fine and end well (or even better). 

But Betty had known him like no one else in the whole world, and she was able to spot even the slightest hint of nervousness deep inside of him, burried among and underneath all his layers. He didn't even try to hide his emotions from her, though. She would be able to read him anyway, so why even bother. 

\- What's up, Juggie? - she frowned lightly, concern evident on her face. - What's wrong? 

This quiet, sweet tone soothed his heart. He managed a tiny smile and tried to assure her he's fine. He told her that it'd been a stressful day at work, but he could read her expression just as well. He knew she didn't buy it, but Betty also didn't say a word. She decided to let it go. It was their anniversary after all, and she longed for a good atmosphere. 

They slid to the tub together. Although it'd been ready for them to enter a long time ago, the water was just as warm and pleasurable as it was probably at first. Candles all over the edges were quietly burning, revealing their sweet scent and holding little, warmly dancing flames. 

They sat there pressed against each other. Semi-slumber washing over them. Suddenly, she sighed and turned a little. Her movement sobering him up. There was a navy blue bucket near the tub and she must've admitted, she didn't even see it at first. But now, she was curious and there was this itching feeling on the back of her head that urged her to ask about the mysterious thing. She had never even seen it before, and she was wondering, why did Jug bring it to their apartment. Was there something hidden inside that he would show her later? Was there something for her? Maybe for them? Her eyes were lingering near the inquisitive bucket. It had a lid over it and she pondered, why?

Abruptly, she felt her boyfriend's soft and lightly wet lips on her cheek. 

\- I love you, Betts. So much - it sounded sweetly but she could still spot a quiet whine at the end. - You're the love of my life, you know it? 

Her heart beat fastened. She loved him so much, she hoped he knew how much. But just to remind him anyway, she spoke with a smile:

\- I love you, too. You don't even know how much. - she turned a bit to be able to see his face in time to catch a sight of his smirk spreading across his lips. 

\- I want to be with you - he started his speech. At first, he wanted to prepare something special, but then he comprehended that the most special would be when he told her everything right then and there. - I want to hold you in my arms as long as it's possible, hold on to you 'till the end. 

His words really moved her. He continued looking deep into her shimmering emerald eyes. 

\- I've never met anyone nearly as beautiful or clever as you are. Betts, you make me the happiest man to walk on this planet. I can't imagine not being with you. - tender kiss to her temple sending a shiver through her body. How was it possible to be able to give somebody your whole heart, she wondered, because Jughead had certainly gained hers. - I have something for you. 

A little crack in his tone didn't bother her at all. She understood. As he said the latter part, he reached for the bucket. He took the lid off of it and slid his bare hand inside. And when he withdrew it to the tub, his hand was filled with a gorgeous blindingly white flower. It was a fragant water lily (Nymphea odorata). He held it carefully like it was really fragile, and it probably was. He put it in the water just in front of Betty. She leaned back to him and reached the flower. She thoroughly traced her fingertips along the white and soft but still quite sharply ending petals. 

\- It's beautiful, Jug - she sighed. - It really is.  
Still touched by his words from before, she tried to blink back her tears. It was all so perfect. Jughead held her tighter after he'd realised she had stiffened a little. His forearms crossed an inch below her breasts. He also burried his face in the crook of her neck. His lips on her skin, his touch waking goosebumps all over her nape. 

Suddenly, something had caught her eye. A little spark among the petals. She leaned slightly into it and was startled by the sight. It was... a ring. She couldn't believe it. Was he...? No, it could not be the truth. It must've been a mistake, right? Or could he? She sobbed as the realization washed over her. He remembered that she'd told him why she didn't like diamonds and thought of them as a cliché. She slowly moved her shaking fingers in ring's direction and touched it.

Abruptly, her eyes, out of the blue, started sending tons of tears down her cheeks but she remained silent. She cried because she was happy, because his action proved his love for her (not that she would ever doubt it). But it also sent a jolt of sentiment through her body. Holding the golden ring in her barely working palms, and looking deep into the soft and glittering green of the emerald, she was almost able to see their mutual future in the gem. Future, as well as the past. First moments of everything they did together, their blossoming relationship, all of it. And now, she was able to see how much they had grown, how they became better versions of themselves while being in love. They became better people. She felt love emanating from every part of her body. She loved him so fucking much. 

Observing serpents snaking around the gem she drew her hand to hide her mouth beneath it. She wanted to prevent from any plea-like sounds escape her throat. She nodded eagerly with understanding, choking with tears, not even able to use any words. He didn't move and for a second it felt as if he was a sculpture. But then, his nose bumped her shoulder from behind, and she suddenly realised he didn't see her reaction and might've been worried about a long silence filling the bathroom. And now, he was becoming impatient, determined to finally find out her statement. But he wasn't about to interrupt her contemplation. 

She'd recognized his anticipation, so she decided to finally stop him from all this clulessness. She turned around a bit just so he would be able to see her face. 

\- It's gorgeous - she sniffed quietly. His eyes brightened with courage and certainty. 

\- Betts... - the question she'd been awaiting since she found the ring hidden inside one of her favourite flowers was finally on the end of his tongue. 

\- Will you marry me? - hopefullness filled his equally tearful eyes. After it hit her ears it immediately drew to her heart. She had literally no words. She'd opened her mouth but was once again muted. Although, she did nod eagerly but carefully. She didn't want the movement of her body cause the ring slip out of her hands and drown. Waves of tears returned to her eyes and were once again sent down her cheeks. 

\- Yes... - a soft whisper barely audible. But he heard it, how could he not? She sat there clutching a piece of jewelry in her hand and gazing between it and his loving demeanour. - I'd love to. 

Drops of crystal liquid cascaded down his face. He'd never been so happy and excited, all at once, before. Suddenly, he saw a new found light of hope and love in his life, and its name was Betty. She was this light. Now he knew it and could easily recognize a beautiful halo as her hair shone in the dim light of candles. 

Jughead covered her hands with his and took the ring from her just to place it on her finger. He did it slowly and thoroughly, because obviously he didn't want to hurt her. Also, their hands were shaking more than ever and it would be a shame if he'd lost it somewhere in the water. The ring fit perfectly and it felt so right having it on her palm. God, they were about to get married, become husband and wife. And who knows, maybe soon there won't be just the two of them. He kissed her, a little peck on the lips and then few tender on her temple. 

\- I love you so much, my love - he whined slightly, burying his face in her neck. She had just smiled, even after all these tears she felt good.

They cuddled long after saying these words. Him kissing her skin softly, and her fidgeting the ring on her finger. 

And a year later, they were standing at the altar. Bright smiles and vows on their lips, but this is another story to tell. 

THE END


End file.
